Efforts to improve photovoltaic (“PV”) systems, particularly to improve the connection, installation, and service of multiple devices are subject to continuing development within the PV industry. Of special interest are those PV systems that are integrated into building structures (e.g. roofing shingles, exterior wall coverings, or platforms). To aid in their commercial and functional viability, they should satisfy a number of criteria. The systems should be robust, that is they should be able to remain functional in a myriad of environmental conditions (e.g. heat, cold, wind, rain, snow, etc.). They should also not subject the building structure to overly adverse modifications due to their presence, such as multiple roof/wall penetrations made to electrically connect and/or locate the plurality of devices, resulting in the structure which may have to be subsequently sealed against leaks. The roof/wall penetrations and/or extensive wiring can make installation time consuming and expensive. Furthermore, when a system component (e.g. a single panel and/or a sub-component such as a bypass diode(s)) does become damaged or needs to be replaced, it may be valuable to have a connector that allows easy replacement of the PV system component or sub-component. Additionally, it may be desirous to provide a visual indication that the electrical circuit of the PV device is functional. Additionally, it may also be desirous that the overall thickness of the connector system be no greater than than the overall thickness of the PV devices which it is connecting. Additionally, it is preferable to provide these attributes in a small thickness consistent with a shingle or tile roof installation.
Among the literature that may pertain to this technology include the following patent documents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,495; U.S. Pat. No. 5,986,203; U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,414; U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,799; U.S. Pat. No. 6,875,914; U.S. Pat. No. 7,053,775; U.S. Pat. No. 7,387,537; 2005/0135088; US2008/0115822; US 2008/0190047; EP1744372; EP1923920; WO2008/060509; U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/050,341 (filed 5 May 2008); U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/098,941 (filed 22 Sep. 2008) U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/149,451 (filed 3 Feb. 2009), and PCT Applications WO2009/137,348; WO2009/137353; and WO2009/137,352 filed concurrently with the present application, all incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.